The Natrual
Natalie’s outfit In this episode, she is a female football player with brown hair towards the right side of her face. Pink stripes can very faintly be seen painted on her cheeks. She wears a blue sports bra with pink and yellow shoulder pads, blue padded capri leggings, and pink and yellow sneakers. Transcript Lulu: Hey Guys, What is the matter? Mona: um, all of the guys, have hurt their fingers Jimmy t: well now they must not be more carefully hurt again (The next day) Natalie: um, boys, i’d Got a letter from my group, they say what would lots of girls and boys all over the world 9 volt: Yeah, But, did you ever think about all the things you like? Natalie: Well sure, they say, i’m In the naturals, a football group, i’m Gonna show them 18 volt: but what‘s Wrong with our fingers Natalie: YOU’D GOT BLOOD, but my team, would like to say, THIS, is volt fun, Sung by 9-Volt and 18-Volt. But, apparently, just name it, the natruals will hear ya! (Blows whistle) 18 volt! 18 volt: I like to play pool Natalie: Pool table? 18 volt: You said it girl! I like to play laser tag Natalie: I like that game! 18 volt: I love to your look, yeah Natalie: You mean my football outfit? 18 volt: Love your outfit, oh, yes I do (spoken) and it screams fashion 9 volt: Well, Pro gamer, you know I don't really like any of those things But I like you, do you? 18 volt: Aw, that’s a cute gamer you are 9 volt: I like to play baseball 18 volt: baseball? 9 volt: baseball, that’s a good game I Don’t Love raking leaves 18 volt: well 9 volt: Do you?! I like to chew bubble gum Natalie: Chew Bubble gum 9 volt: Chew Bubble gum! Yes I do 18 volt: Well now, I'm not crazy 'bout any of those things But I like you, do you? 9 volt: I like chat with a nice coffee and talk to you 18 volt: Yeah, I know I like to perform rap singles 9 volt: I like to go swimming Natalie: Hey, you know what? 9 volt: What? Natalie: I like that, too! And Hey, I like to eat candy 18 volt: What are you saying? Natalie: Candy 18 volt: That’s our girl! I like to watch movies 9 volt: films? 18 volt: Yeah! I like to play bowling and ping pong too 9 volt: I like to ride horses Both: Yes I do 9 volt: But though I don't always like scrubbing the floor 18 volt: That I like Both: Still I like you 18 volt: Though I'm not too crazy about your games 9 volt: Though I don't love cleaning the house Both: Still we're awfully lucky, 'cause I... like... yooooou! Natalie: And... TOUCHDOWN! (crowds cheer for the naturals) Dribble: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you the pink souls. And here’s the wind-up, and the pitch! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes Category:WarioWare Adventures Episodes